


A Rush of Defeat

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Bcos ytym will always have feelings of course yas, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, Yuto is rough in this one which is a long time coming I've been wanting to write rough Yuto HAHAHAHA, kinda lol idek ok, more like door sex but whatever lol, sort of inspired by Johnny's Sports Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Maybe it was the adrenaline from sports, or the fact that Yamada had beat him yet again at something, or the thrill that comes with the fact that all the other members of their group and company are loitering somewhere else in Tokyo Dome and can catch them at any given moment. But it made his pulse faster, his blood quicker, his pupils dilated, and he forgets all forms of control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and finished on a whim. Sort of based on Johnny's Sports Day but multiple people told me Yamada didn't even play a sport LOL HAHAHAHAHAHA but I already wrote this anyway so why not post it right? It'll be kind of an AU canon-divergence sort of thing, basically just imagine that Yamada actually played a sport or whatever hahahaha. Also sort of based on the tweetfics I did earlier lol. Written (sort of) in a hurry, and un-beta'd, so forgive me for any mistakes!
> 
> Also: if you've read [For Every Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8377096) this is sort of like that except it's riskier and it's Johnny's Sports Day based hahahaha
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!

The door makes a loud sound, rattling, Yamada's back colliding with the fragile thing as Yuto slams him against it, rougher than usual.

Maybe it was the adrenaline from sports, or the fact that Yamada had beat him yet again at something, or the thrill that comes with the fact that all the other members of their group and company are loitering somewhere else in Tokyo Dome and can catch them at any given moment. But it made his pulse faster, his blood quicker, his pupils dilated, and he forgets all forms of control.

Or maybe it was Yamada himself. Yuto guesses it was mostly because of that. Because of _him_.

"You're such a tease," Yuto growls in Yamada's ear, unable to control himself. He all but tears apart the uniform Yamada is still wearing, the word ‘J Red’ plastered in big letters at the front, another reminder that his team had lost. It irks him in a way.

Yamada smirks, clawing his way through Yuto's sports uniform, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The taller boy pushes Yamada further against the door, "You _damn well know_ what I'm talking about."

Yamada thinks Yuto is projecting. The boy never really enjoyed losing, especially to him, and he was definitely obvious about it. But he thinks it was also because he had sneaked meaningful glances at Yuto too, all throughout the day. The kind that made Yuto _frustrated_.

"I saw those smirks you kept sending my way," he takes a harsh suck at Yamada's neck, right on the pulse, "I know what all of those mean."

And Yamada delivers him that exact smirk, yet again, "Maybe they meant something else entirely—" his breath hitches when Yuto starts working on his pants, "Ever think of that?"

Yuto grazes his teeth against Yamada's collarbone, unforgiving, "Don't _bullshit_ me, Ryosuke," he whispers against heated skin, and Yamada responds with a moan when Yuto says his name, "We both know what they mean."

The older boy chuckles, vocal chords vibrating together like red velvet, "You gonna punish me for those?"

Yuto smirks, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Yamada has this urge to flip them over, to take matters into his own hands, to just get on with it already before someone starts noticing they're gone. But he restrains himself, instead. He's already won today, or at least his team did. So he'll let Yuto have this one.

"What I'd like," he claws at Yuto's back, nails digging, making their marks, "Is for you to do whatever the hell you want with me."

Yuto doesn't shy away from being rough, and Yamada wasn't going to lie to himself by saying he doesn't like it. Because he sure as fuck _loves_ it.

"That's what I plan to do,"

"Well _hurry the fuck_ up then," Yamada hisses through gritted teeth, impatient, "Before someone ruins this for both of us."

He pushes Yuto's pants down, the stupid thing barely making it to the taller boy's knees. Yuto hitches a breath when the air greets him, Yamada looking down, finding out why. He raises an eyebrow, "And you obviously wouldn't want that to happen."

Yuto attacks his mouth with a harsh kiss, "How about you keep your mouth shut?" he wraps his hand around Yamada's length, the older boy stealing breath from his lungs with a moan. Yuto musters all strength to lift Yamada, steadying him against the door, and Yamada wraps his legs around Yuto's waist, locking ankles. "Before someone hears us."

Yamada fists Yuto's hair, pulls him closer, "How about you _make me_?"

The taller boy silences him with another vigorous kiss, thirsty, hungry, salivating, insatiable, " _Fuck_ ," Yuto curses, voice hoarse, "Do you know your eyes fire up when you get competitive?"

Yamada releases another moan, purposely loud, because it riles Yuto up and that excites him, " _No_ ," he responds in low voice.

Yuto eyes him for permission, and Yamada nods hurriedly, almost like a beg. The taller boy takes this as his cue, angles himself, and enters in one swift motion.

Both of them breathe a sigh of relief. _Finally_.

"Well they do," Yuto whispers hot breath in Yamada's ear, trying to keep himself together, "And— _fuck_ ," he thrusts upwards and Yamada greets him with a moan spilling from his throat and teeth sinking into Yuto's shoulder, "Do you know the things you _do_ to me, Ryosuke?"

The older boy lifts his head, nibbles on Yuto's earlobe, " _Tell me_ ," he whispers, sending shivers down Yuto's spine, "Tell me how I make you feel."

Yuto groans, thrusts again, making Yamada squirm, the gravity helping him feel fuller, "You get all worked up when you're competitive," another thrust, "It's such a _fucking turn on_ ," and another, harder, "Did you know I almost lost it out there?"

Yamada moans again, fingers tightening their hold on Yuto's hair, " _God_ ," he makes Yuto look at him, sees the exact same fire in them, "Fuck me. _Please_."

And Yuto just about snaps.

He increases his pace, ramming himself in while Yamada swims in the feeling of complete and utter pleasure.

He hears his and Yuto's names being called from behind the door. Doesn't know whose voice it belongs to, but he guesses someone had finally noticed them gone and was looking for them. Not that he gives a single shit, even though he should. But he was currently drowning in the sound of his own hushed moans, and the sound of skin slapping throughout the atmosphere, and the sound of Yuto fucking him against a dressing room door, so obviously it was clouding his judgment.

"Y-Yuto," he struggles to speak, Yuto thrusting into him, driving him closer to his peak, "H-Hurry. They're— _oh god_ ," Yamada's breath hitches, realizing Yuto had found that sensitive spot. "L-Looking for us."

Yuto responds with a groan, " _Kiss me_ , then," he demands, steadies himself, "Before both of us make enough sounds for them to find us in here," Yamada crashes their lips together, holds onto Yuto's shoulders for leverage.

They shut each other up with hurried kisses, and Yuto stays in the spot he's found, repeatedly thrusting in and out, driving them closer to the point of no return. He grabs Yamada's length again with a free hand, times it with his hips, and the older boy almost lets out a loud moan if Yuto hadn't swallowed the sound down his own throat.

Yuto moves faster, harder, more, more, _more_.

And the feeling was too much for Yamada to bear, a tingling sensation reaching all the way down to the tips of his toes.

"I'm—" he sneaks in between kisses, "I'm gonna—"

" _Fuck_ ," Yuto thrusts harder and faster. _Almost there_.

Yamada's breath catches, and Yuto knows what that means. With one last thrust, he feels Yamada tighten, and the older boy comes all over his fingers, toppling him over the edge, milking his own orgasm. Yuto fills Yamada up, and it makes Yamada's own peak last longer, prolonging both of their highs.

The sounds behind the door, the people looking for them on the other side, get louder. Loud enough for Yuto to hear them too, now. And it's _thrilling_ , they admit. The feeling that they could get caught, at any minute, by literally anyone out there. And it makes the high feel even better, makes their hearts beat a little faster, pumps adrenaline into their veins.

But Yuto forces himself back to consciousness, knows this needs to be over soon, lest they _actually_ get caught. He wasn’t _that_ reckless.

So he takes a deep breath.

"T-They're really looking for us now," he angles his mouth to whisper into Yamada's ear, slowly pulling out, Yamada shuddering while he does so, "You wanna get back out there?" he asks with a pant.

Yamada smirks weakly, pants as well, "I'd stay here forever if you want to."

Chuckling, Yuto starts fixing Yamada's uniform, trying to both make them look decent again, "You're usually the realist between the two of us."

"Maybe I just want you to fuck me again,"

Yuto laughs, "We can do that when we get home," he sneaks a glance at Yamada's lips, "For now, you have a win to rub in my face. And then that look in your eyes is gonna turn me on again," he moves closer, intent on a kiss, but deprives Yamada of one, "And we don't really know what's gonna happen after that, do we?"

Yamada lifts a hand to grab at Yuto's uniform collar, harshly pulling the frustratingly taller boy down to his level. Stupid height infuriates him, but then maybe it was a turn on too.

Maybe Yuto in general was a turn on.

And okay, so that's not really a maybe. That's a _definitely_.

"Don't bullshit me, Yuto," Yamada says with a playful, knowing look, mirroring Yuto's words earlier, "We both know what's gonna happen after that."

Yuto smirks again, "They should do these Johnny's Sports Days more often."

Yamada moves closer, remembers the dark hue in Yuto's eyes, the rough calloused hands that made him come apart, the thrill of Yuto being out of control. The reason for him being like that: him, him, him. Yuto's whisper. _Ryosuke_.

"Definitely," Yamada says, voice laced with so much want, as he bites down hard on his bottom lip, a lingering taste of Yuto still there, "They _definitely_ need to do this more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, I missed writing fic ❤ Thoughts?


End file.
